Louisville, Kentucky, USA
Louisville is the largest city in Kentucky. It was founded in 1778 by George Rogers Clark, the older brother of William Clark of the Lewis & Clark Expedition. The town was named in honor of Louis XVI of France. Today, Louisville is known for its Kentucky Derby - one of the most important horse races in the world, its Southern cuisine, its downtown skyline, beautiful parks, as the location of UPS's worldwide air hub, and for its indie scene. People Born in Louisville Hunter S. Thompson 1-louisville-kentucky-darren-fisher.jpg Waterfront-Park-kids-play-Louisville-KY.JPG 61401_10151356531431098_1134345992_n.jpg 20110421__20110424_T06_TR24SIX~p1.JPG vfiles36817.jpeg Cathedral of the Assumption.jpg tumblr_lj2edhb3fh1qdddbzo1_500.jpg cfiles22224.jpg trolley.jpg Cherokee Park.jpg LouisvilleNightSkyline2-small.jpg louisville-435jt050313.jpg horse-farm_goshen_kentucky.jpg louisville_neighborhood.jpg Hot Air Balloon Festival.jpg kentucky_horse_farms_for_sale_478.jpg Journey-Into-Fall-Louisville-Kentucky.jpg Kentucky Derby.jpg Louisville in People's Lives Hunter S. Thompson: I was born here in July of 1937, the first of three sons. My father was a Kentucky born and bred World War I veteran and now a public insurance adjuster, and my mother, equally Kentuckian, was the head librarian at the Louiseville Public Library. I grew up here, and had a rough and wild childhood. I was always a rowdy, energetic boy, and channeled much of this into sports, especially excelling at baseball. A bit surprisingly, I also loved to read from a young age, fueled by my mother's constant supply of books. In 1943, when I was six years old, my family moved to a new house within this city, in the wealthy Cherokee Triangle neighborhood. While only an elementary school student, I founded the Hawks Athletic Club, which prepared younger boys for later high school team sports. However, by the time I was at a high school age, I had grown less controlled, and did not end up ever joining any high school sports teams. My father died when I was 14 years old, in 1952, my father died. My mother worked harder than ever at the library to support my two brothers and I, and took to heavily drinking. In the same year, I was accepted into the Athenaeum Literary Association, which included the elite and intellectual stars of Louiseville. Though I admired and drew inspiration from many of the figures I met there, I disliked their snobbish airs. I helped to produce and edit my school's yearbook in 1953. However, in 1955, the school fired me from this position after I got into some criminal entanglements - at 17 years old, I attempted to steal a car, and was thrown into jail here for 60 days. The jailer refused to free me for senior exams at school, and as a result I never graduated high school. After my release, I shot holes in the waterlines of all the boats in the harbor here, sinking nearly all of them and causing mountains of damage. I then immediately left town to enlist in the United States Air Force, and relocated to San Antonio for training. Olivia Culpo: I traveled here in April of 2013, to make an appearance at Dillard's to promote the clothing brand Chinese Laundry. Orlando Bloom: I traveled here in 2004, to film scenes of the movie Elizabethtown. Taylor Lautner: I traveled here in 1999, at the age of seven, to compete in a national karate tournament. There I met Michael Chaturantabut, who helped me go on to professional black-belt training. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America